Son of Man
by riptocs
Summary: Songfic, Estel's adventures as he turns into a man under elves's care.


**Son of Man**

I own nothing! Not Lord of the Rings or Tarzan! When I stumbled across this song on youtube, I said to myself…gosh this is the perfect song for Estel's childhood…since he was raised with elves. So without further ado…here it goes!

_Oh, the power to be strong_

_And the wisdom to be wise_

_All these things will_

_Come to you in time_

A six year old Estel was being given his first lesson on swordsmanship in the garden. Estel had just received his first wooden training sword and was trying desperately to land a hit on Elladan, who either parried with their own swords or dodged his blows. Eventually the impromptu training session turned into a pile of giggling tickles.

_On this journey that you're making_

_There'll be answers that you'll seek_

_And it's you who'll climb the mountain_

_It's you who'll reach the peak_

A seven year old Estel crafted his first arrows all by himself, using materials he had picked out and prepared after a lengthy lesson. Glorfindel grinned as the young boy's progress became apparent and ruffled his hair. Hopefully they'd be able to get through the archery lessons without any injuries to a random guard.

_Son of man look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

An eight year old Estel gripped the reins of his new pony tightly at Elladan's instruction before giving it a hard kick. The pony took off and Estel yelled, forgetting how to make it stop. He tumbled off the horse's backside, right into a pile of hay as the pony made a sharp turn. Elladan rushed over and as soon as it was apparent Estel had no injuries they both ended up laughing.

_Though there's no one there to guide you_

_No one to take your hand_

_But with faith and understanding_

_You will journey from boy to man_

A nine year old Estel was lost in a storm after the guards that had been with him were killed by a surprise orc raid. Fortunately, the boy was able to hide in a tree and the orcs never found him, but now he was cold and scared. He finally found a cave and checked it like his brothers taught him before settling in for the night. Ada would definitely send people to look for him by morning and then he would be found.

_Son of Man look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of man, a man in time you'll be_

A ten year old Estel rode upon his new horse, shooting various targets he had pinned up on trees. Out of thirteen, he only missed two and got a bulls-eye on nine. Glorfindel smiled and nodded as Estel rode back towards him and ruffled the boy's hair when he dismounted.

_In learning you will teach_

_And in teaching you will learn_

_You'll find your place beside the_

_Ones you love_

An eleven year old Estel clutched a small book of herbs his Ada gave him and peered at the bright yellow flowers. He carefully pulled off the petals and put them in one bag and then dug the plant up and cut the root off and put it in another. If he identified the plant right, the petals made a good sleeping draught when ground and put in tea and the herbs made a deadly poison that could coat one's arrows.

_Oh, and all the things you dreamed of_

_The visions that you saw_

_Well, the time is drawing near now_

_It's yours to claim in all_

A twelve year old Estel looked carefully at the ground and gently traced the footprints he seeked. They were fresh, that much he could tell, for the mud hadn't settled into the impression. He crept slowly and raised his bow, arrow notched and ready. When he finally spotted his quarry and took aim, he let it fly, killing the buck instantly. They were having venison tonight.

_Son of Man look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

A thirteen year old Estel found himself faced by orcs for only the second time in his life. This time, however, he felt more ready than ever. He used poisoned arrows, worked his fancy swordplay, and let his instincts guide him, just as his brothers and Glorfindel taught him. He could help hold them off until help came, he was sure of it.


End file.
